


A Banksian Feeling

by Callisparrow



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisparrow/pseuds/Callisparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans might believe that the frontman is always the leader, but in the bedroom, it's a very different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow music fans! I am Callisparrow from Tumblr and also Rockfic. I have decided to post my bandfic here from now on in the hopes of gaining a wider audience! Please enjoy this strange tale of bondage with the sexiest power trio (IMO) of prog/pop rock: Banks, Collins, and Rutherford, the core of Genesis.

Mike waited tensely in the darkened room, head bowed as he knelt on the plush carpet. His heart was pounding. It was similar to the feeling he always got before a show, the kick of adrenaline that made him want to run, only this time there was nowhere to run to. For the tenth time that night he tested the silken restraints that held his hands behind his back, wriggling his arms in the vain hope that he might escape. The knotted bonds, while strong, were soft and not exactly uncomfortable, but it was simply the awful feeling of being trapped...

He began to wonder if he'd made a terrible mistake.

Close beside him he could hear the quick, steady breathing of Phil. They could not see each other, but sight wasn't necessary just now. He knew they were both in the same position, naked and bound at the wrists. They were close enough that he could feel his warmth and smell the faint pine scent of Phil's cologne. Mike longed to break the silence but he bit his tongue; they had both been instructed not to move or speak.

Minutes passed, and Mike was starting to get a cramp in his leg. He grimaced and decided to hell with instructions, he was not going to cut off his circulation while waiting. He shifted cautiously and allowed one leg to stretch out, inadvertently brushing against Phil's thigh.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, remembering too late that he wasn't supposed to talk. But Phil swiftly leaned closer, nuzzling comfortingly against his neck.

“Nervous?” Phil whispered into his ear.

Mike nodded. “Yes,” he whispered back, and moved to touch his forehead to Phil's, grateful for the warmth of contact. Tony, for all his strictness, had somehow forgotten to instruct them not to touch, but he could safely assume any sort of contact was forbidden too. Well, fuck that.

“Don't worry,” Phil murmured. Their noses touched as Phil planted a quick kiss on his lips. “He wouldn't really hurt us.”

“I know. I trust him, but I've never—”

“Shh.” Phil's breath caught in his throat as he strained to listen. There was a tense pause. “Never mind, I thought I heard him coming. Look, I've only done this a few times before. But it can be fun. It's like acting... it's exciting, really.”

Mike swallowed nervously. Somehow the thought of having to act, on top of everything else, was not very reassuring. “Is it too late to back out?”

“Oh. Well, it isn't up to me.” Phil's hushed voice sounded a little disappointed. “But don't worry, that's what the safe word is for.”

Crap, the safe word. What was it again? Mike frantically rifled through his memory but was unable to remember in his panic. But Phil seemed to anticipate his poor recall.

“It's 'domino,' love,” Phil whispered after a pause.

Oh, right. Mike sighed in relief as Phil tried very hard not to laugh. He rested his chin on Mike's shoulder and, with a low humming sound, licked him very quickly under the ear. Mike flinched in feigned disgust but he was grinning. Phil always had a very playful way of making him laugh, especially in those times when he shouldn't. For a moment he even forgot his nervousness.

“You'll be fine,” Phil said. “Promise.”

Outside the door there was a sudden rustling and a sound of quick footsteps. Like guilty schoolboys, they scooted back to their original positions, heads bowed submissively as though nothing had happened.

The door opened and light spilled into the room. Without daring to move too much, Mike flicked his eyes upwards to catch a fleeting glimpse of Tony's silhouette, just before the ceiling lights switched on.

“I see you're both ready,” came Tony's familiar clipped, quiet voice.

Blinking away tears from the sudden light, Mike got a better look at their expensive hotel room—quite fancy, really. Soft cream carpeting, a four-poster mahogany bed with deep red velvet curtains, a matching dresser, even a rather elegant silver tea service on the sleek glass table across the room. Admittedly he cared about exactly none of these things, he was simply trying to avoid thinking about the inevitable. He glanced sidelong at Phil—and promptly made a very strange choking noise, somewhere between a laugh and a hacking cough.

Phil had arranged himself very pertly on the floor, somehow managing to appear small and delicate despite the taut muscles in his arms. He wore nothing but a thin gold jewelry band around his neck and, just barely covering his loins, a set of very tiny, very feminine pink underwear. He caught Mike's astounded gaze and stuck out his tongue coyly.

Mike couldn't decide if it was the silliest or most arousing stunt he had ever seen from Phil, but in either case he had to resist a mighty urge to laugh his head off. He settled for biting his lip to remain quiet, and turned his eyes to their new master as he approached.

He wasn't exactly certain what he had been expecting from Tony—black leather trousers, perhaps, or a strap harness, the whole whips-and-chains deal. But gazing at Tony now he realized he should have known him better than that. His attire was indeed completely black, but the simple tailored slacks and snug turtleneck somehow did more to show off his elegant figure than leather ever could. It suited his quiet sense of style. Tony was not the sort to bark orders with a crack of the whip, but rather dominated with a word and the slightest motion. He might have been shy in public but in the bedroom he wielded richness and authority in the palm of his hand. Steel in a velvet glove, Mike thought, if that was how the phrase went. He began to feel the heat rise in his face and blood quickened to his groin.

“And you've been so patient,” Tony continued lightly, as he patted the top of Phil's head. The little singer had recently shaved what was left of his thinning hair, leaving nothing but shiny baldness and a very light stubble. If he was going to be bald, he had reasoned, he might as well just be done with it now. Mike thought it suited him somehow, though he would miss tugging on Phil's locks during their more passionate moments. As Tony removed his silken bonds, Phil responded to the touch with a sweet little grin and a girlish twitch of the shoulders.

“Let's begin. Phil, go to the dresser and fetch what's in the middle drawer. I've bought new toys for you both.”

Phil hopped to his feet obediently and did as he was told. He looked through the contents of the drawer and scooped up what he found there, returning with an expression of delight.

Mike suppressed his chuckling as Phil trotted back to Tony to hand off the objects. Phil-the-actor was really laying it on thick this time, he thought. He peered at the items now in Tony's hands. He recognized one as a new bottle of lubricant... but what were the other things? Two of the objects looked a little like... collars.

Phil knelt at Tony's feet again and raised his head only slightly to gaze adoringly at his master, who smirked.

“That is an interesting choice of clothing,” Tony said, gesturing to the pink panties. Phil smiled to himself but said nothing until Tony spoke again.

“You may answer me.”

“Thank you, master. I thought it might please you.”

“It does.” Tony set the lube and other toys on the bed—oh dear, Mike thought, was that an actual riding crop?—and slipped an opulent black and silver collar around Phil's neck, covering his gold chain. He snapped the lock into place. “You always manage to surprise me. How does that feel?”

“Very good, master.”

Tony nodded and turned his attention to Mike. “You may speak now.”

“About bloody time,” Mike blurted, and realized too late that was the wrong thing to say. He paled under Tony's sharp glare.

“What did you say?”

“I—” Mike began, but a stinging slap across his cheek silenced him. His mouth hung open, completely stupefied.

“Since you are new to this, I will remind you only once,” Tony purred. “Here, now, in this room, you will do as I tell you. There is to be no disrespect. And you are not to use that sort of language again. Is that clear?”

For an instant Mike was sixteen years old again, flashing back to his sad days at Charterhouse and the constant threat of physical punishment. Many was the time he had been bent over and caned by the schoolmaster for some minor rulebreaking, and even more frequently had done nothing to deserve it at all. It all felt so cruel... why should Tony remind him of those awful times now? The anger and shock must have registered in his face because Tony's expression softened, just a little, as he stroked Mike's hair very gently.

“This isn't punishment,” he murmured quietly. “Please try to relax and enjoy yourself. I promise I'm not angry with you.”

The truth of the situation began to sink in. This wasn't just play-acting. This spoke to something deeper, more serious. Phil seemed to understand it better than he did; to him it was fun. Mike felt himself redden with shame and he wished fervently that he could fully comprehend his role in all this. He knew that with one word he had the power to end the game at any time, but something was preventing him. From this low angle Tony looked so very haughty and powerful, all proud and silver-haired and beautifully commanding. Maybe, just this once, it would be all right to surrender.

“Yes, Ton— master.” Mike corrected himself and Tony smiled, quite pleased.

“Good, you learn quickly.” He delicately fastened the second collar around Mike's neck and hooked a black leather leash into the lock. Tony held it slack in one hand, brushing the loop teasingly over Mike's bare chest.

“Stand up,” came the command. Mike obeyed, and was honestly relieved to get his knees off the floor. He stood there uncertainly, feeling very exposed with his cock swelling between his legs as Tony walked about him in a circle, appraising him. He couldn't imagine how he must have looked—tall and gawky, no doubt, and faintly ridiculous. But Tony seemed to be enjoying the sight. He drew closer and trailed his fingers down Mike's chest, over the slight outward curve of his stomach, and stopped just short of his erection, teasing the skin above his pubic hair. Mike forgot himself and groaned very low in his throat.

“Michael. You know that I love you.”

“Yes, master.”

“And you feel the same about me?”

“Yes, master, I do.” It was true. He had always loved Tony, so unlike himself in everything he did, so graceful... he felt a sharp pull on his leash, forcing him down into a rough and lengthy kiss.

“Bend over on the bed,” Tony ordered once he broke the kiss.

“H-have I done something?” Mike's voice quivered in spite of himself.

“Don't ask questions.” Another jerk of the leash sent him stumbling towards the bed. Bewildered, Mike bent at the waist and rested his upper body face down on the cool linen sheets. His hands were still bound. He longed to grind into the mattress for some relief but he remained very still as Tony firmly caressed his buttocks.

“I simply want to see you like this,” Tony breathed. Then, slightly more amused: “Besides, I heard you talking with Phil just before I came in. And after I specifically told you not to.” He clicked his tongue. “For shame.”

Mike gulped. Tony had good ears if he could hear their whispering, or had otherwise deliberately listened at the door, the bastard. Phil, who up to this point had been watching them in silent lust, finally dared to make a sound.

“Master, I'm the one who made him speak! Punish me instead!”

“Oh, I will punish you.” Tony began tying Mike's leash to the far bedpost, just taut enough to prevent him from standing up again, but without hindering his breathing. “But first I think Mike needs to be taught a lesson in following instructions.” Tony stripped off his shirt and leaned into Mike's body, this time with the contact of warm, moist skin. His hard cock was straining against his trousers into Mike's thigh as he untied the silk restraint at his wrists, sweeping it away in one motion.

Mike moaned, though if it was from arousal or fear he did not know. Perhaps both. He braced himself for whatever was coming and gripped the sheets, convinced that Tony was about to beat him senseless and in the morning they'd find a very broken Mike Rutherford tied up in some scandalous position...

_Smack!_ Mike gasped at the sharp sting across his left buttock. There was a pause as Tony rubbed his hand firmly over the spot where he had spanked him. Then again, a second solid smack. Tony repeated this several times, and varied the rhythm of his strikes, so Mike never knew when the next one was coming. And it was then that Mike realized, first of all, that Tony was using his bare hands, not one of the more intimidating toys. And secondly—Tony was not actually hurting him. Sure, each new hit burned like fire and his ass was probably turning a bright shade of red. But this was not the same kind of punishment he remembered from school, where the intent was to shame. Here, Tony was proceeding very slowly and with love. Mike felt a wave of gratitude wash over him and he found vent in one long, ragged moan of pleasure.

“Enjoying yourself, are you?” Tony growled softly.

“Yes... oh yes, Tony.”

Another slap. “That's 'master' to you.”

“Yes, master.”

“How does this feel?”

“Oh... so good, master. I love when you spank me. It hurts but it feels so good... so sharp.” He was babbling but he didn't care, he only wanted more of that feeling. He felt Tony rake his nails down his back, slowly.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Mike was tempted to say 'no,' but he responded with an affirmative grunt.

“Good. I think you're ready for something else.”

From his seat on the floor Phil interrupted with a rather loud and desperate whine. The collar prevented Mike from turning his head fully to look at him, but even so it was plain to see that Phil was extremely excited by what he had been watching. His erect cock bulged in his lacy underwear and a wet spot of pre-cum had soaked through the front of the fabric.

“Is there something you want, Phil?” Tony said brightly, knowing full well that there was.

“Yes, master. I've been so patient.”

“So you have. I haven't forgotten you—or your punishment.” Tony cast his eyes thoughtfully at his two subs and, with new inspiration, untied Mike's leash from the bedpost.

“You may stand up. But do not touch yourself.” He gave Mike a final parting smack for good measure. Mike obeyed, feeling somewhat dizzy in his arousal, and resisted the urge to rub his pleasantly stinging ass. As he watched, Tony attached Phil's collar with the second leash and pulled him to his feet—a little roughly, perhaps, but Phil didn't seem to mind.

“Mike. I'd like you to give me those handcuffs, and one other item of your choice.”

Mike got a good look at the instruments of torture for the first time. Tony must have been feeling indulgent because there was a fair variety of things to choose from. He picked up the clinking metal handcuffs and pondered the other items, some of which he didn't recognize. There was a braided leather whip, a beaded dildo, some manner of green vibrating thing... but the black leather riding crop caught his eye once again. It was honestly the only item that he had any real experience with. With horses, not people. Still. He picked up the crop and flexed it slightly before handing off the items to Tony.

“Somehow I knew you'd choose that,” Tony said, amused. He took the handcuffs and secured Phil's hands around the bedpost. Then he took hold of both leashes and tied them together about a meter apart, binding his friends together by their collars.

“Just so I can keep an eye on you,” Tony explained with a wicked smile. “Mike, you may pull on that if Phil is disobedient. He won't be able to retaliate... will you, Phil?”

“No, master.” Phil was positively squirming with anticipation. Tony walked around him and pulled at the waistband of Phil's frilly knickers, snapping the elastic. Then as an afterthought he pulled it a little higher, wedging it even deeper into Phil's crack. Phil actually began to giggle and Mike covered his mouth to smother his own laughter. He had the sudden urge to pinch Phil's exposed asscheeks, but of course he didn't dare.

“If you're good after your punishment,” Tony said, very softly, “I might let you suck my cock. Would you like that?”

“Oh yes, master, please. I would love to suck your cock. Please right now!”

“No. You'll have to earn the right,” Tony replied coolly. “Don't ask me again until you're ready to beg.”

_Crack._ Mike started at the sound, not expecting Tony to strike so quickly. A second later Phil hissed through his teeth as a clean white mark across his back flushed red. Tony repeated the strikes slowly just as he had done with Mike, but this time very precise and exacting. With each flick of the wrist he raised a new mark on Phil's skin, reddening his buttocks beautifully and crossing his back with sharp lines of pain. Before long Phil was uttering breathy sounds of pleasure, his teeth gritted and face drawn up in concentration as sweat dripped down his back.

“Fuck...” he hissed, and Tony momentarily ceased his blows.

“What did you say?”

“Ff-fuck me, pleeease...”

“Mike,” Tony said, indicating an unspoken command. Mike stood there in utter distraction until Tony aimed a quick blow at his shoulder with the crop.

“Ah!”

“The leash. Pull it.”

Mike snapped back to attention at the sting of pain and yanked on his end of the leash. Phil was jerked sideways with a choking cry, limp as a ragdoll, but his eyes glittered with longing and he didn't seem permanently hurt. Mike bit his knuckles and felt instantly guilty; maybe next time he didn't have to pull so hard. He didn't have the kind of careful control over these things that Tony seemed to have. At least he didn't knock his friend's head into the bedpost. That could have ended badly.

“You want me to fuck you? Not ten minutes ago you wanted to suck my cock. You're very greedy.” By this time Tony's icy self-control had begun to crack; his face was flushed and there was a sheen of sweat over his bare chest. His blue eyes were stony and strangely dark. Gone was his quiet composure, the teasing playfulness. Breathing hard, he aimed a frenzied series of strikes across Phil's back, his buttocks, his thighs, each with a mighty crack of leather against skin, until Phil threw back his head and let out a long, anguished howl to rival any of his loudest concerts. The sound was enough to make Mike's hair stand on end.

Tony leaned down to look Phil in the eye and lifted his chin with the leather tip of the crop.

“So which is it, Phil? I'm waiting to hear you beg.”

Phil lifted his head, looking utterly dazed and panting with hysterical sobs, or laughter, it was difficult to tell which. He could barely articulate, but somehow managed to say:

“Pleeease, master. Let me suck your cock. Please, I want...”

“What else?”

“Fff... I want M-mike to f-fuck me...”

It seemed to be all Tony was waiting for. Wordlessly he tossed away the crop and groped in his pocket, still staring at Phil with smoldering eyes, and withdrew a small key to unlock his handcuffs. Phil moaned quietly as he was freed, rising to a yelp as Tony violently tore off his flimsy underwear at last.

“Get to work, then!” Tony stripped off his trousers and sat on the edge of the bed, legs splayed invitingly. Phil immediately dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Tony's aching cock.

Mike was pulled to the floor, still attached to Phil's collar by his short leash. He barely had time to make a grab for the lube bottle, but he managed it somehow. With a shaking hand he spread a generous glop of lube onto his fingers and stroked it over himself, feeling as though he might burst any second with pent-up desire, but he willed himself to hold on. A little more lube and he slid his fingers slowly inside Phil, fingering him to the same rhythm that he sucked Tony. Then a little faster, deeper. Phil raised his hips eagerly at the sensation, still licking and moaning around Tony's cock as he braced himself in a desperate bid to get fucked. It was this moment that Tony's breathing deepened and he clasped the back of Phil's neck, trembling.

“Ahh, yes, _yes_ , ahhhhh...” With nothing else to hold him back any longer Tony finally surrendered completely to his pleasure, digging his toes into the plush carpet as he came in Phil's throat, eyes shut and mouth wide open in a rare expression of bliss. Phil held on tight and swallowed what he could before his tired jaw went slack. He wiped the excess from his mouth and took a moment to flop down and rest his head in Tony's lap with a distinct air of accomplishment, smiling as his satisfied friend rubbed him gently on the head.

But the scene was not yet finished as far as Mike was concerned, and he was growing impatient. Tony was still breathing hard from his release and offered no arguments as Mike decided hell with it and hauled Phil onto the bed. From behind was an inviting view as always, but this time he wanted something closer, more intimate. Mike flipped the singer over on his back and allowed his hips to sit near the edge of the mattress. Then, still standing up, he lifted Phil's legs to wrap around his waist (they weren't quite so young anymore to allow him to rest Phil's legs on his shoulders, Mike knew) before guiding himself inside, grabbing Phil's hips and thrusting as deeply as he could go. Phil gasped as he felt himself being crushed, the air pressed out of his lungs every time Mike bore down, but he met his every thrust, arching his back and pushing, pounding nearer and nearer the sweet moment of release coiling deep inside. As he felt himself tipping over the edge Mike reached down and pumped Phil's cock, wanting him to join and lose himself in the same instant. Their moans and whimpers gave way to long cries of relief as first Mike erupted, then Phil, spurting hard into Mike's hand and over his chest.

“Ahhhh, yes.” As Mike collapsed next to him, his mind floating happily above somewhere, Phil slumped, sliding a little off the edge of the bedsheet as though asleep. Mike started to laugh and make some joking remark about how 'that was quick,' but he frowned. Something wasn't quite right.

“Phil?” Phil didn't answer. He had gone quite suddenly into a strange trembling spasm, his eyes glassy and staring. Mike froze, utterly unnerved.

“Um. Tony, he's shaking. Is that...?”

Tony leaned over to check but didn't seem surprised, only nodding once with a knowing air. “He's all right, yes. But help me get him into bed.”

Tony stood, just a little shakily, to locate his key and unlock their collars, free men once more. Together they lifted Phil's slack body and set him under the covers. Mike crawled in next to him and held him close, feeling the shudders ride through him as Tony watched intently.

“Stay with him. I'll be right back,” he said.

“But what's wrong with him?”

“I'll explain in a minute. Don't worry.”

Disconcerted, Mike could do nothing but hold Phil close to his chest and rock back and forth a little. “Shh, it's all right. You'll be okay, Phil,” he repeated again and again, though he rather doubted it was true. Phil began to make low sounds, not even words, almost the way he did in the studio when he sang vocals that hadn't been written yet; a kind of unfettered musical trance. Mike gave him a puzzled look. Was he actually trying to sing? He hoped Tony was right and this was something normal, or they'd have a hell of a time explaining to the press how they managed to break their frontman.

Tony returned some minutes later with the silver tea service, three cups of hot fragrant tea and a carafe of cold water at the ready. Mike accepted a glass of water gratefully and drank, not realizing his intense thirst until now. He eyed a surprise gift box of expensive chocolates to the side of the tray and smiled; that was considerate.

“When he comes round,” said Tony, “make sure he gets some liquids in him. Other liquids,” he emphasized with a smile, cutting off Mike's vulgar joke before he could say it. Mike chuckled.

“But you're sure he's all right?”

“Oh yes. This has happened before. It's just how he responds to something very intense... you'll see, he'll tell you he's thrilled. Just keep him warm and talk to him.” Tony finished his own glass of water before crawling over Mike's long legs to the other side of the bed, slipping under the covers with a tired sigh. He spooned against Phil and rested his hand on Mike's hip to hold both his friends close.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For joining us. You did beautifully, you know.”

“Oh, well. I had a good teacher,” Mike replied, gently stroking Tony's hair. They lay very still, heads nestled together as they cuddled Phil between them, tracing the crisscross of red marks on his back with their fingers and murmuring words of reassurance. Gradually Phil stopped twitching and rolled slowly onto his back to stretch out the tension in his limbs. He squinted at his friends and finally flashed them his familiar bright smile.

“'Ello. What'd I miss?”

“Nothing,” Tony said indulgently, “welcome back.”

“Here.” Mike passed him a glass of water and helped him sit up to drink. “How do you feel?”

“Awww. Fantastic,” Phil said after he drained the glass. “And sore as hell.” He smiled contentedly. “You really did it this time, Tony.”

“Sorry,” Tony said, looking slightly abashed.

“Sorry, what d'yu mean, sorry? I loved it.” He hiccuped and nuzzled under Tony's chin. “'Course I can only take so much love at once.” They laughed quietly as Tony held him close, his fingers rubbing gently across the back of Phil's neck.

“Mm. What about you, Mike?” Tony murmured languidly, nearly on the point of sleep. “What did you think...”

“I think,” Mike said with a tender smile, “that we should finish our tea.”

“Oh, is there tea?” Phil stirred with sudden interest. He glanced at the tea tray and his eyes lit up. “Chocolates too? Aw, Tony, you are good to us.”

“I have my moments.”

They didn't remain awake long, despite the tea. They spent a little time cleaning up before turning out the lights and returning to warmth and drowsy comfort in the soft sheets. Mike turned on the television for a while as they fed each other chocolates, but in the end Tony was the first to doze off, lulled by the white noise and a stomach full of sugar. Phil had been holding him close in the darkness and it wasn't long before he, too, drifted away, still embracing Tony protectively against his chest. Only Mike remained awake for a little while longer to watch them sleep. His own sleepless thoughts all jumbled together in his mind until his eyelids grew too heavy to keep them open.

He would like to do this again, he decided as he lay down beside them. Yes.


	2. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has gained a little confidence in this new game, but will Tony agree to his plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy conclusion. Phil had to sit this one out but if he's not asleep in the next room during these events, he probably kindly made Mike and Tony some tea. :)

“Cheers!” Mike and Tony drank deeply of the wine, gazing out the tall hotel windows onto the nighttime streets of the city below. Their stay was nearly up, nearly time to move on again to the next city and another show, but they were going to make the most of these beautiful accommodations while they could. Phil had already apologized for leaving them alone in favor of his own bed, but he was quite exhausted from performing and needed the sleep. “I'm sure you can find something to do without me,” he had said with a broad wink.

Mike was certain he was right. Tony was laughing and in a rare chatty mood tonight, as usual loosened up by just a bit of alcohol, and before long the conversation turned to their previous bedroom adventures.

“You really did enjoy yourself, I hope?” Tony asked, clearing away the empty glasses and wine bottle.

“I certainly did. I wanted to thank you properly about that, showing me those new things the way you did.”

Tony smiled, gratified. “I'm so glad. I was afraid we might have scared you off.”

“Not at all. Once I understood it was really quite exhilarating.” His insides stirred at the memory of it.

“That's wonderful.” Tony took a step closer and stroked Mike's thin silky hair, coiling a lock around his finger. He tucked it back and tickled Mike's ear gently. “Have you given any thought to trying it again? I was holding back the last time, you know,” he said teasingly.

“I believe you,” Mike laughed. “Actually, I would like to try again. But I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“What would you say to...” Mike paused, his heart suddenly beating fast. “How would you feel about being dominated?”

“What?” Tony stiffened indignantly, drawing himself up just a little higher. He put a hand delicately to his throat as he considered a proper reply. “No. I don't think so,” he finally said, a guarded suspicion in his shifting blue eyes.

“Why not? I wasn't sure about all this at first, but I gave it a chance. And I liked it. I think it's only fair... you might find you enjoy a little submission after all.” Mike smiled as Tony looked askance with a stubborn frown.

“You wouldn't even know where to begin,” he huffed. “It takes practice. And you've only had the one session!”

“Oh I don't know about that,” said Mike, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. “I've been talking with Phil... he has all sorts of inventive ideas. You'd like some of them, I'm sure.”

Tony made a peeved mental note to speak to Phil later about giving Mike ideas. The two friends stared at each other unyielding for some moments. It seemed that even after all these years, there was still a little spark of friction between them, a little space for disagreements and the push and pull of arguments. Only now it wasn't so much arguing as attempts at persuasion.

“Such as?” Tony finally prompted. In reply Mike put his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him close. With his other hand he stroked his fingers slowly through Tony's beautiful white hair, letting the curling strands cascade over each other close to the scalp. He watched in amusement as Tony's eyes unfocused and he shivered at the tingle running through his back. He repeated the action, this time earning a quiet moan. It was Tony's one weakness, and Mike knew how to exploit it every time.

“I'll show you,” Mike murmured, and leaned down to kiss his lips. Tony resisted but a moment before moving his hands to rest firmly on Mike's buttocks, grinding close to him. He felt Mike's hands slide up his back, gently teasing away his shirt until it was off and crumpled on the floor—and without warning Mike began to tickle him mercilessly.

“Ahaahaaaa!!” Tony burst out laughing and doubled over to protect himself, but Mike had a firm hold on his friend and was not about to stop. Laughing, Mike tossed him down onto the bed and sat astride his legs. There was no escape from his probing fingers, poking again and again into Tony's most sensitive spots, into his ribs, his belly, under his arms, until a flow of tears leaked from his eyes and he howled for relief.

“S-stop... stop it...” he wheezed between bouts of helpless laughter. 

"What’s the safe word?" Mike asked with a huge grin.

Tony tried to answer but his stomach positively ached from laughing and he was unable to stop giggling.

"Come on, what’s the safe word?" Mike repeated, still tickling.

"Ahhh… domino, domino!" Tony gasped.

Finally, Mike seemed to decide he'd had enough. At the first mention of the safe word he ceased tormenting him and simply lay on top, pinning Tony beneath him to the bed. Of course the way he felt now, Tony probably couldn't have escaped even if he wanted to. Tony sat gasping for a while, caught between laughter and coughing.

“That... was not fair,” panted Tony, still grinning.

“I know. I'm awful, aren't I,” laughed Mike, touching his forehead to Tony's.

“You are a right bastard,” Tony replied, and clasped Mike's face to draw him into another kiss. He attempted to twist himself and flip Mike onto his back so that he might climb on top, as he was accustomed to do, but Mike was holding firm. Not this time, he seemed to be saying. When they broke the kiss, Tony's cheeks were flushed and he regarded Mike with a questioning expression, puzzled and frustrated and excited all at once. Mike felt a new hardness stir beneath him and reached down to rub Tony's erection through his trousers.

“Do you still want to try?” Mike asked him, his voice very low and serious. Tony moaned softly; he was slowly moving his hips in rhythm with Mike's touch, aching for a little more friction.

“Yes,” he finally sighed, and meant it too. “Yes, I want you.” Mike's face lit up with his endearing crooked smile. He pressed both hands to Tony's bare chest, pinning him down quite firmly.

“What are you going to do?” Tony's voice caught in his throat, sounding almost fearful, and Mike's heart melted at the vulnerable sight of him, the demanding taskmaster suddenly so apprehensive at the thought of something outside his control.

“I won't hurt you, I promise. But... well, if I do, I want you to tell me.” At these words Tony's expression turned slightly disdainful and he smirked as though daring him to try.

“Hm. You'll have to do better than that if you want to dominate me,” he goaded, only half-expecting it to have an effect. But it worked.

“Why, you perverted old bugger!” Mike snorted, grinning. “Topping from the bottom, that's just like you, isn't it? That's it, I'm not holding back.” He raised himself, still straddling Tony firmly between his legs, and pulled something soft and silky out of his trouser pocket. Tony recognized it immediately as one of the scarves he had tied Mike and Phil with just a few nights ago. Mike slipped it over Tony's eyes and tied it around his head before he could protest.

“Hey!” Tony squirmed and tried to pull the scarf away, but he felt Mike's strong fingers close on his wrists and press insistently down towards the bed. There was a minute or two of quiet struggling, not a fight in earnest but more a test of their strength, each pushing against the other to see who was the more determined to win over. Tony smiled, pleased with this game. He had of course already decided to submit, but that didn't mean he had to make it easy.

Ultimately it was Mike who won their little power struggle. “Ha,” he barked in triumph as Tony finally allowed his arms to go slack. “Hold still now.” He released Tony's left wrist momentarily and reached for something in the bedside drawer. A light metallic clinking sound was heard, and Tony took the moment to lift the edge of his blindfold, catching a quick glimpse of silver handcuffs before Mike yanked the blindfold back down and clicked the handcuffs about Tony's wrists. Tony felt his arms pulled upwards and secured to the bedrail.

“No more of that nonsense,” he heard Mike say. Tony pulled at his bonds and shook his head to see if he could rid himself of the blindfold, but of course it was no use. He felt his heart pound a little faster as Mike entwined his fingers into his hair and grasped him firmly.

“I see you're not used to this role, either,” he chuckled. “No matter. Neither of us makes an ideal sub but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it sometimes. You taught me that.” He paused to savor the delicious sight of his helpless friend, effectively blind, full lips parted slightly and breathing fast, his firmly muscled arms chained up uselessly above his head. Even with the gradual softening of age Tony's body was trim and graceful; not like himself who had always tended towards an ungainly thinness, or like Phil who complained about being too fat in the tummy (he wasn't really). He saw the tendons flex in Tony's forearms as he clenched his fists against the handcuffs and his desire mounted even more.

“You don't know what to do with me, do you?” Tony provoked, laughing. He might have been helpless but a perverse instinct in him still wanted to taunt his old friend. Mike shook himself. He wasn't aware that he might have been inactive for a bit too long, just staring.

“Oh, I know what do to, all right,” he said devilishly. “And that smart mouth of yours is about to get a lesson.” He stood up from the bed and lowered the zipper on his trousers. Tony's ears perked at the sound and soon he felt the mattress dip on either side of him.

Mike stood naked on the bed above Tony, and quickly realized this was going to be slightly awkward. He was too tall for Tony to reach him if he stood straight, and he couldn't kneel either. He settled for a strange bent-knee posture as he braced himself on the bedrail, somewhat glad that Tony wasn't able to see him, and guided his cock between Tony's pretty lips.

Tony caught his breath as he felt the insistent pressure at his mouth. This at least, was something familiar. He opened a little wider and began to lick Mike's tip, tasting the salt of his pre-cum. He strained at his bonds. He was used to fondling Mike wherever he could reach while pleasuring him, but with no way to do that he could only lick him teasingly and listen to his gratified moans.

“Ahh, that's it. More.” Mike began to thrust, slowly, forcing Tony to take more of him into his mouth. Tony made a muffled sound of protest but he held on, breathing deeply as he sucked. He felt Mike's hand at the back of his head to guide him up and down in the desired rhythm.

As they continued, Tony began to notice he felt even more excited than usual. Perhaps it was the denial of his own pleasure, or that the blindfold introduced an element of mystery to what Mike was about to do at any moment. The lack of any control in the situation was perverse and strange and... deeply intoxicating. He even felt his lips and tongue were more sensitive to the task, and with no outlet of his own he could only pour his energy into pleasing Mike, everything for him, whatever he wanted...

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt Mike withdraw from his mouth with a deep sigh. Tony strained forward, greedily trying to find the taste of him again, but he was not there.

“You didn't finish!” Tony exclaimed, surprised at his own disappointment that Mike had stopped. He felt the mattress shift under him again as Mike moved off the bed.

“You didn't think I was through so soon, did you?” Mike said, a note of laughter in his voice. “Oh no, not when I've got Banks exactly where I want him.” In truth it was also a chance to move into a less awkward position. Besides, Tony's enthusiasm had brought him dangerously close to finishing too soon, and that wouldn't do.

“Well. As long as I'm where you want me, how about removing my trousers?” Tony purred. Indeed, his cock was straining against the tight fabric rather painfully, but even now he couldn't resist just a little sass. It seemed to him that Mike played a different sort of dominant, one who wasn't as physical or strictly demanding, and he was curious to see how much he could get away with. He heard Mike sigh, almost with regret, as he opened the bedside drawer and rummaged for something inside.

“I don't really wish to strike you, Tony,” he said. “It'd spoil that lovely face of yours. However...”

There was a sharp whistling, then a loud _crack_ above Tony's head and in the next split second he felt something bite into the flesh of his arms with a cruel sting. He cringed and cried out in shock. It seemed Mike had learned how to use the lash, and done it rather well, too.

“...we've got to have discipline, after all,” Mike continued calmly. “Are you ready to cooperate?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Very good.” There'd be no more backtalk from him now, Mike resolved, and grinned to himself thinking of how much time this might have saved back in the day whenever they argued. He had to admit this got to the point rather quicker. “As it happens I am going to remove your trousers,” he continued, “but only because you're such a quick learner.”

Tony felt Mike's fingers at his belt, surprisingly gentle as he undid the buckle and freed him from the last restraints of his clothing. He sighed with some relief as his underwear was drawn slowly down and he shifted just enough to let Mike remove it completely.

“Now that's what I like to see,” Mike murmured in admiration. He spent a moment running his hands lightly over Tony's swollen cock and fondling his balls, smiling as Tony trembled helplessly and arched his back to receive the touch. He panted faster.

“Mmmmhh, Mike, please...” he begged, and Mike finally decided to relent. Tony seemed ready, and hell, so was he. He popped open the bottle of lube.

“Spread your legs.” Tony obeyed and was rewarded with Mike's hand reaching up to finger him. He shivered; the lube was still a bit cold, but the feeling of the bassist's strong fingers teasing him, sliding in circles before probing in and out so slowly, was exquisite. He remained as relaxed as possible for a long time, allowing Mike to do whatever he liked with him. In this moment he wanted so much to please him and it felt so good...

Now Tony felt something else enter him and he gasped. It wasn't Mike; he would have felt him getting on top if it was. But it was large and felt as though it was studded with ridges or... ah yes, beads. Tony shuddered and clenched as the dildo hit up against his insides with a shock, and Mike slowed his rhythm.

“Just relax.”

Tony moaned desperately. The tension was almost too much for him to take; he wanted Mike to fuck him hard but of course he didn't have a say. He had to content himself with the dildo for the time being, a strange rippling sensation that rattled through his whole being with every plunge. It felt so odd but at the same time Mike seemed to know just where to apply it, angling it deep within until he was nearly ready to scream. After a time he sensed Mike moving closer up against him, the heat radiating off his skin as he pressed him against the headboard.

“I'm going to fuck you,” he panted, his voice ragged with loss of self-control.

“Ahh, yes, please,” Tony gasped, and unleashed a loud cry as Mike swiftly withdrew the dildo, the rapid sweep of the beads stimulating him all at once to something like orgasm but not quite, a strange internal pulsing that left him breathless. To his relief, he felt Mike tugging at his handcuffs to unlock them with a shaking hand, slick with lube residue. In the next whirlwind moment his blindfold was torn away, Mike was inside him and they clung to each other fiercely, Tony digging his nails into Mike's back and meeting every thrust of his hips, both of them finally free to be as aggressive as they liked, until they reached the moment of their bliss together. Tony felt his legs tense and tremble, and with joyful gasps he found release at last from the friction against Mike's stomach, spurting hot over them both as Mike groaned and filled him up abundantly with cum.

They collapsed and lay together silently, happy and utterly worn out. Mike rested his head on Tony's chest and curled into his body heat contentedly, rather a funny sight considering how much taller Mike was, but Tony found the gesture sweet and trusting just the same and held him close.

“Thank you,” Mike was heard to mumble softly as he ran his fingers very lightly over Tony's chest.

“Mmmm. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Very much so.” He took Tony's hands, one after the other, and kissed the red marks left on his wrists where the handcuffs had bitten into his skin from overeager struggles. “You?”

“Yes. So did I,” murmured Tony, smiling lazily as his confused emotions swirled and settled slowly to their usual calm place within. He yawned and drew the sheets about them in a safe bubble of warmth. “Do you want me to make you tea?”

“I'll make the tea,” Mike's voice rumbled low. “It's only fair.”

But the two of them placidly fell asleep long before this could happen.


End file.
